The Lion, The Witch, and The Demigod?
by SITBOY.wench
Summary: Nikita,demigod & friend of Percy is fighting in the battle of Olympus when she is knocked out and wakes up in a strange world called Narnia. Now she's in yet another war, bringing down an evil witch, and possibly finding love along the way? R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THERE SO THIS STORY IS ONE I'VE BEEN ITCHING TO GET DOWN EVER SINCE I GOT THE IDEA AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT 3**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERCY JACKSON OR CHRONICLES OF NARNIA BOOKS AND DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR EITHER OF THEM 3 ONLY THE IDEAS THAT COME PURELY FROM MY IMAGINATION **_

_**P.S this story starts in the middle of the battle of Olympus  
><strong>_

_** HOPE YOU ENJOY **__**^_^' **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1 : MY FINAL STAND<strong>_

_**NIKITA'S POV**_

"Retreat, I'll hold them" I heard Percy yell.

Michael and his archers tried to retreat, but Percy was crazy if he thought Annabeth and I were going anywhere without him. I looked at Annabeth and sent her a small nod of my head. She sent me a grim smile and nodded back at me, confirming that we were defiantly not going anywhere without each other.

It has always been Percy, Annabeth, and I sticking together as a team, and we weren't about to change that now. Instead we moved to stand beside Percy, as we slowly backed up the bridge Annabeth fighting skillfully with her knife and me defending their backs with my twin daggers.

Kronos's cavalry swirled around us, creating a whirlwind of chaos and confusion. All of a sudden I felt a chill run down my spine. Quickly turning around I was met with the face of death. Kronos. My insides froze; I turned to look at Percy and Annabeth, their facial expressions matching my own. Pure hatred. At that moment that's all I felt, anger was quickly bubbling to the surface, especially when he turned to smirk at Percy and I.

By this time I was gripping my daggers so tightly my hands were turning white and there were little shocks of lightning running up and down along the blades. This only intensified as the titan lord himself decided to advance leisurely like he had all the time in the world. I looked over to my right and locked eyes with Percy. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he had already seen Kronos and was struggling to stay away from him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I yelled over the sound of clashing blades, ducking as I moved to stab a demigod that was moving to attack me.

I could tell that he knew I was talking about Kronos, because for a second his body tensed then relaxed. Turning his head to the side, he glanced at me and said "I'm not going to risk anything with you and Annabeth right here; he can wait for all I care."

Moving to stand next to him, Annabeth on one side and me on the other we stayed shoulder to shoulder, facing opposite directions.

I noticed Blackjack and Porkpie kicking enemy's helmets then flying away like crazy pigeons. We'd almost made it to the bridge when out of the corner of my eye I saw a demigod reach to stab Percy in the back with a knife. A wave of panic engulfed me when I realized that he wasn't just aiming for Percy's back, but his Achilles heel. It happened so fast I didn't have time to shout even a warning. Frozen on the spot I could only watch as Annabeth stopped fighting and jumped in front of Percy to shield him from the blow.

"_**Annabeth!**_" I shouted in horror as she cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

I hated seeing her like that, injured and vulnerable; being 4 months younger than her and Percy they had always been like older siblings to me. At the sound of Annabeth's agonizing cry, Percy immediately turned around. When he saw me cradling Annabeth's bloody body tears started to form in his eyes. Raising his sword he let out a heartbroken cry and charged at the demigod that had injured Annabeth.

I didn't have to look to know that Percy slammed into the demigods face with his sword hilt. We were getting desperate people were coming at me from all sides trying to stab me and get to Annabeth.

"Get back" I heard Percy yell as he slashed his sword in a wide arc driving away some of the demigods on his side.

I saw another demigod go to stab Percy's shoulder. Without thinking I lifted my dagger into the sky and a huge bolt of lightning came down and shot itself at the demigods surrounding us. It didn't harm them instead it just shocked them into moving away. After it faded it was so silent that you wouldn't think we were in the middle of a war.

"NO ONE TOUCHES THEM!" I shouted turning my murderous, teary, gaze on them daring them to move closer.

Percy looked at me in thanks as he went down on his knees to check on Annabeth. She had a huge cut starting from her left shoulder and ending on the other side of her chest. The tips of her blond hair was matted in blood, and her once grey eyes were now misty.

"Hey Annabeth, you have to stay awake ok? D-don't leave me ok?..." Percy was stroking her cheek, mumbling how much he loved her.

I wanted to turn around to give them some privacy, but at the same time I couldn't help but wish that Kronos hadn't ensnared the one person who loved me with his lies. Seeing them like that just reminded me that I had lost the most important person in my life to Kronos.

Gods I REALLY hate him.

"Interesting," Kronos said.

I stiffened and looked at the Titan lord. He towered above us on his skeletal horse, scythe in one hand. He studied the scene with narrowed eyes. Gods I REALLY, REALLY, HATE him, did I mention that?

"Bravely fought Percy Jackson, Nikita Keravnos" I just glared at him trying to stop Annabeth's bleeding. "But it's time to surrender . . . or the girl dies."

My heart sank then because I knew that unless we got Annabeth out of here she would die.

"Percy Nikita, don't" Annabeth groaned we looked down at her and saw that her shirt was _soaked_ with her blood.

"Percy, we _need_ to get her out of here _now!" _I said completely ignoring Kronos's presence, He nodded at me and Yelled "BLACKJACK!" he then turned to me and said "go straight to the base don't stop for anything" I nodded and watched as he leaned down and touched his lips gently to Annabeth's before turning to look at Kronos again.

I quickly grabbed his arm and he turned around "Come Back to us Perce, I don't think we would know what to do without you around" I whispered. He smiled at me and embraced me in a hug "I promise" he whispered and with that Blackjack came swooping down and I picked up Annabeth and climbed on. And in a flash we soared over the river before the enemy could even react.

"Ok blackjack come on we have to get Annabeth to the Base fast she's lost too much blood already." He picked up the speed and we were almost there when an arrow came out of nowhere and almost knocked me off his back.

I looked down and saw the exact person I had been hoping to avoid all day. His hair was just as messy as I remembered it, long and black and he still had that breathtaking smirk on his face, and his eyes were still that amazingly startling shade of bright green, but now there was something dark and cold in his expression that I didn't recognize and it sent a chill down my back.

He was no longer the same person that I used to love; all the warmth in him was gone. He winked at me and then shouted "Nikita, why don't you come down here we have unfinished business to attend to." And then he fired another arrow at me this time I had to duck to avoid it going into the back of my head, Blackjack looked at me as if to say what now. He was slowing us down and Annabeth was losing blood by the second I looked at Blackjack and said "keep going and whatever you do don't stop".

"Annabeth" I whispered and shook her a little "I have to hold someone off but blackjack is gonna keep going". She looked at me through pain filled hazy eyes and then looked at who I was talking about holding off. I guess that she must have had enough sense left to recognize who it was cause as soon as she saw who it was her grip slightly tightened on me and she managed to stutter out a weak "_No_." She looked at me begging with her eyes not to but I just shook my head.

"This is the only way; you don't have time to worry about me." I looked at her and said "if I don't come back; tell Percy he was the best adoptive big brother a girl could have, and tell Thalia that she was an awesome sister, and that I love you all. . . I'm sorry Annabeth" I looked at her one last time and jumped off Blackjack and into the air.

Because my dad is Zeus I was able to float gently to the ground and land on my feet. I looked up in time to see Blackjack carry Annabeth to safety. I turned around when I heard a deep chuckle.

"Awe that was so very touching." He said with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but feel a brief pang of sadness when I looked at him, but I quickly shook it off reminding myself that this was not the same person that I once loved.

"What do you want Chase, I don't have time for your stupid nonsense" I growled at him.

"You're still as feisty as ever I see, glad to know that you haven't lost your spark" how could this possibly be the same Chase that I had traveled to camp with when I was 11? Where did my warm and loving boyfriend go?

I looked at him then and asked him the thing that had been haunting my mind ever since the day we found out he was a spy for Kronos.

"What happened to you Chase?"

He looked at me and for a split second I swore that I saw the person that he used to be shimmer in him, but in the blink of an eye it was gone leaving behind the cold person he had become.

"Nothing happened except I realized which side to be on, Nikita they don't care about us we could all die for all they care and they wouldn't even notice."

This got me so angry that I couldn't hold back the rant that burst from me.

"Look around you Chase in case you haven't noticed we are dying. Everything is falling to pieces demigods, best friends, loved ones even brothers and sisters are turning against each other and it's all because of Kronos. You think the Gods are bad, Kronos doesn't care about any of us He'll kill us all if he wins." I shook my head. "You used to be so smart Chase" I whispered.

He looked at me with cold expression and in a voice void of any emotion said "I am smart Nikita, I'm on the side that's going to win, and I'm going to survive." He sighed. "Look I didn't come here to argue with you I came with a message from Kronos. Joins us or Die. It's your choice. Although, I'd much rather fight with you than against you."

I couldn't help but snort at that

"yea like that's gonna happen."

"Then I have no choice but to kill you," and with that he raised his sword and charged.

I had just enough time to pull the bronze chopsticks out of my hair before rolling out of the way to avoid being stabbed by his sword. When I stood back up I was no longer holding my chopsticks but my twin fighting daggers in each hand and I quickly dropped into a defensive stance.

"It really will be such a shame to kill you; we could have used a daughter of Zeus on or side. Oh well."

And with that he attacked again, but this time I was ready I managed to block his blow with one knife while stabbing towards his stomach with the other. But at last minute he changed positions so I had to fall back. It went on like that for some time, one of us would get close to hurting the other and then the other would turn things around and then it would start again. Until I messed up, he somehow managed to disarm one of my hands and in that short time while I was left half unguarded he was able to stab me in the back underneath my armor. I screamed in pain as he wrenched his blade out of my back and fell to the floor in agony. I could see him advancing on me but there was noting that I could do.

Lucky for me at that moment there was a huge crashing noise from over near the bridge and it distracted him long enough for me to shakily stand up and summon all the power that I had left into a huge ball of lightening in my hands. I knew that this was probably it for me, but I'd be damned if I was going down without killing him first. I put everything I had left in me into that lightning ball. All the love I felt for Percy and Annabeth, the pain I had felt over Chase leaving me, and every ounce of hatred I felt towards Kronos.

And as I added each one in, the sparking ball grew brighter and brighter until I was sure that everyone in Manhattan and probably even further could see it, and when I felt that it was the most powerful it could get I aimed it at Chase and . . .

Released it.

It shot from my hands like a rocket taking all the pain I felt along with it and as it made contact with him it exploded into a million different rods of lightning so powerful that it split the ground from even 60 feet away. I was sure that Percy and Annabeth would know it was me and that I was dying but at least they would now that I went out with a bang, that I kept my namesake till the very end. Nikita means Unconquered in Greek and that was what I intended be known as even in death.

As the lightning faded down I saw Chases body far away from the spot that he had been standing in. He was burned so badly that he was charred and there were little spurts of electricity running along his armor sparking and making a hissing noise. I felt a tear leave me as I looked at him, even though he turned I still loved him and that hurt the most. I sighed in contentment knowing that at least I managed to stop him from doing any more harm before I died.

Suddenly I felt all my pain come rushing back into me with such a force that it knocked me to my knees. The pain from my shoulder mixed with the loss of energy made me so weak that collapsed onto the hard cement, bashing my head in the process. I vaguely heard the sound of a BMX bike and Percy shouting my name, but I was too tired and drained of all energy to look up.

I could see the black starting to seep into my vision and the last thing I saw as I closed my eyes was Percy's panic ridden tear streaked face.

Then my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>for you few picky readers i would like to point out that i know that there couldn't be a demigod daughter of Zeus the same age as Percy other wise the prophecy wouldn't work. That is why i made her 4 months younger than him and yes i know that when Annabeth gets stabbed for Percy he doesn't kiss her, but i made it so that they are already together just had to clarify that thanks and PLEASE REVIEW<strong> ** xoxox**

**SITBOY. wench**


	2. Chapter 2: WOLVES AND FORESTS?

**HEY THERE! SO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY SO LONG BUT I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF. . . IT WAS ACTUALLY RATHER DIFFICULT TO TRY AND MAKE THE INTRODUCTION OF NIKITA INTO NARNIA AN. . .INTERESTING EXPERIENCE HAHA, I RE-WROTE THIS CHAP. LIKE A BILLION TIMES TILL I FINALLY FELT THAT I WAS RIGHT! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, LOVE YOU ALL ENJOY!  
><strong>

**I DO NOT OWN NARNIA OR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES, ONLY NIKITA AND THE IDEAS IN MY HEAD :P  
><strong>

**CHAPTER 2: WOLVES, AND FORESTS?  
><strong>

Being a demigod means being able to think straight and keep your cool in any situation no matter how was something that I've always prided myself in being able to , regaining consciousness in the middle of a snow covered floor went _way_ beyond abnormal even for me (and that's saying something).

Being a demigod also means knowing the exact moments for that little thing we call the "Fight or Flight" reaction, and hearing blood thirsty wolves running fast in your direction would defiantly be classed as a flight reaction situation.

It must have been an hour since their howls started and I'm pretty sure they're hunting me. I started running at the first howl and I've been going ever since. I don't think I've ever been so lost in my life, not even when I was trying to find my way to camp Half Blood for the first time.

At least then I had a basic idea of where I was and where I needed to be going. I have no clue how the hell I ended up in this damn forest, but I'd bet every last snow covered tree in this place that it had something to do with either the Gods or Kronos. Although, I'm pretty sure that if it was one of those two it wouldn't be a pack of hungry wolves I was running from it would probably be something like a Harpy, Hydra or Minotaur.

I knew that I needed to rest. Not only because I needed to figure out where I am, but also because the wound that Chase gave me before I killed him was still losing a lot of blood. I could feel it rushing from the sword slash; slipping down my back over my armor and dripping down onto the fresh white snow staining it a bright crimson red. No wonder I haven't lost the wolves yet, they have a perfect scent trail right to me. All they have to do is follow the trail of blood. That and I bet the fact that I'm so slow and weak at the moment isn't helping me get away any faster.

That last blast of lightning really took a lot out of me. Every time I pick up my legs they're feeling more and more like they're made of lead; Heavy and unwilling to move. I can't keep this up much longer. _What would Percy do? What would Annabeth do? What would Thalia do? _Well, I knew the answer to that question. Thalia would do the same thing I should do, they all would.

Make a final stand and take as many of them down with me as I can.

It was then that I decided that I _would_ make a final stand. Just a little further and then I would fight with all the energy I had left. I am Nikita Alexina keravnos; Daughter of Zeus God of Lightning and King of the Olympian Gods. I will not be conquered.

And with that last thought I broke through an opening of trees and into a clearing. It was an open area covered in snow and a little farther off there was a frozen river with a house that looked like a dam in the middle. I could just make out lights coming from inside the tiny house. That house was my best hope to get any help. If I could just. . .but it was too far away. The wolves would have caught up with me by the time I was half way to the river.

I would never make it. With that final sad thought I reached up to my hair and pulled out my chopsticks feeling their weight change becoming heavier as they transformed into my celestial bronze twin fighting blades. Turning around and stood in a stance that would provide easy movement and looked into the pitch black opening of the forest with my best battle smirk lingering on my lips.

It was time to face the big bad wolf.

The first thing I saw were the eyes. The glowing yellow blood thirsty eyes of a predator. I quickly counted how many pairs I saw 1…2…3…4…5…6. Six pairs of eyes. I was screwed. They crept out at a leisurely pace. They had me out numbered and they knew it. They were fast, strong and hell bent on killing their next meal, and you could see it in their faces. They started to form a circle around me. Snapping and lunging but never really going at me seriously or trying to bite. They were teasing me trying to intimidate and make me as scared as possible so I would have a lesser chance of defending myself.

I tried my best to keep my eyes on them but I couldn't help letting my eyes wander to the little house that would provide me some protection. If only Percy and Annabeth were here then we'd have a fighting chance. Suddenly the wolf closest to me lunged out teeth snapping with a feral look in its eyes. I moved fast without thinking and before I knew it I had plunged my right blade straight up through the roof of its mouth and my left straight into its chest and through the heart. It let out a piercing shrieking howl and suddenly went limp.

I was frozen in place.

All I could hear were the angry malice filled snarls and howls from the other members of the pack as the mourned over their dead member. I quickly ripped my blades out of the dead wolfs corps and prepared for the wrath of the now broken pack to be unleashed.

I still to this day have no idea how I was able to make it out of that fight alive. It was absolute chaos; everywhere I turned there were big angry wolves with sharp, pointed teeth, glowing yellow eyes, all of them foaming at the mouths as they lunged and ripped and tore at my clothes and skin over and over again, all of them out for my blood.

I didn't know what to do and no matter how hard I seemed to pray that my father would help me in some way, shape or form even with just the smallest lightning bolt he never did or that Annabeth and Percy would come charging in all guns blazing and help me fight them off they never showed. And for the first time in my demigod life I felt well and truly alone.

It was in that exact moment when I realized I had nothing left to lose-except possibly my self-respect-if I died here and now that I started to charge up my blades with as much lightning as I could possibly gather.

It was dangerous and stupid considering I had already completely short circuited myself earlier with that stunt I pulled on Chase, but I couldn't see any other way out of the situation. I lifted my blades two blades up above my head and began to concentrate on summoning a beam of lightning coming down from the sky and running down along the celestial bronze of the sharp blades to my hands holding tightly onto the handles and engulfing my hands in the static, electrical power.

The wolves had backed off now out of fear and instinct, but for some reason seemed to be frozen in place, not that I was complaining. Once I felt as though I had built up enough power I quickly pointed my swords at each wolf redirecting the lightning so it would strike them directly in the heart instantly electrocuting them and leaving the smell of burned fur and flesh hanging in the air.

It was worse this time, the pain was unrelenting and my energy was so completely spent that I didn't even notice I had fallen to my hands and knees in the snow. My vision was going gray and fuzzy around the edges and I knew that if I had any hope of surviving at all then I needed to somehow make it to that little hut along the river. Shaking and muscles burning I was somehow able to slowly make myself stand up, however as soon as I went to take a step forward I felt light headed and my knees buckled under.

Unable to walk I began to crawl.

_Come on Nikita, you need to make it to that house._ I could almost hear Annabeth's strong voice commanding me to keep going. _Don't you dare give up now. _

By the time I made it to the door of the small house I was barely able to keep my eyes open and on the brink of passing out.

I was just able to knock on the door three times before collapsing.

The last thing I remembered before completely succumbing to the slowly growing darkness was the instant feeling of safety and warmth as the door opened and a beam of soft light shot out accompanied by a woman's voice calling for help from inside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? GOOD? BAD? SPELLING MISTAKES? <strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>

**THANKS!  
><strong>

**:P  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Beavers & Strange dreams

Chapter 3

I sighed and looked down at the patient currently occupying the spare bed in our small home. She was young, no older than sixteen winters that much I could tell and yet even in her sleep she had the look of someone who had been through a danger worse than hell and had somehow survived. Unconsciousness seemed to soften her features as it often does most warriors, and she _was_ a warrior this girl, I could tell.

I shivered at the thought and glanced over to my right where leaning against the wall was her strange armour softly glowing in the dim candle light. It was not at all Narnian armour. Instead of the traditional silver of Narnian warriors it was a shiny bronze with an intricate design of-well of what_ I_ could only describe as dragon scales-along the abdomen with bronze snakes winding down and around the bust. It was bound with leather and although there was a pair of leather braces there had been no sign of any type of weapon on the girl when she had been brought in from the snow. There was however a pair of Bronze chopsticks shaped as lightning bolts in her hair. They now lay on the dresser beside the bed safe for when she finally wakes from her unconscious state.

"How is she? Have her wounds stopped bleeding yet?" my husband the ever concerned and caring beaver that he is asked anxiously from behind me.

"Yes, finally", I replied tiredly "but to be honest I don't really expect her to wake up anytime soon, she lost an unbelievable amount of blood. It was a miracle she reached us in the first place never mind that she fought off all the White Witches' wolves."

And it was true.

After my initial shock of seeing the practically half dead and incredibly bloody girl on our doorstep, Mr. Beaver and I had-_somehow_- managed to drag the girl into the house where I then proceeded to strip the girl of her armor to locate the source of all the blood, and_ Aslan _if there wasn't a lot of it. Her clothes had been drenched in the sticky red liquid and in order to find the source I'd also had to take off her shirt. Once removed it had taken no more than a second to see the gaping, ripped wound running along her shoulder. I had almost fainted at the sight of such a ghastly injury, being that the worst I had ever seen was when Mr Beaver had bashed his head against a log while building our home. I hadn't been entirely sure where to start but after cleaning the wound and attempting to stop the never-ending flow of blood I came to the realisation that she would need the blasted thing stitching up.

Now, don't get me wrong, we beavers are a tough breed and not easily squeamish either, but I will never forget the sound of the needle as it punctured through her flesh, nor the way the thread tugged the skin together; causing the wound to become a swollen, angry red color. The stitches would mend the wound, but the scar would be a permanent reminder of her near death survival.

"See, that's what I don't understand" he said in confusion, "why in Aslans' Maine were the wolves after her in the first place?" he asked, pausing in his frantic pacing long enough to shoot the strange girl an inquisitive glance before turning around and continuing.

Sighing I stood up from my spot beside the bed and gently grabbed him by his shoulders, effectively ending his pacing.

"I don't know dear" I calmly whispered, "but I do know if the Witch sent the wolves after her she doesn't just want the girl captured, she wants her dead."

The change in his demeanour was almost automatic, his entire body seemed to stiffen and his eyes took on a dark, vengeful look. I could see his whiskers twitch and the fur on his body stand on edge.

"We can't let the Witch have her" he said now considerably calmer than he was before.

"No" I agreed, "we can't"

There was a deafening silence as we both realised the consequences that would fall upon us should the witch find out.

"Well then" he sighed, "We must take her to Aslan, he will be able to protect her." He turned then to look once more at the unconscious girl before nodding his head in finality.

"The girl will be safe with us until she is recovered enough to make the journey to Aslan's camp."

He quickly turned to me, "Till then no one, and I mean _no one_ can know she's here, do you understand?" he questioned with an all too serious look in his eyes. "If the witch were to ever catch wind of us helping a daughter of eve reach Aslan, she'll set the wolves on us faster than you can say For Narnia."

The thought of that evil Witch ever coming near our home was enough for me, and before I even realised it I was quickly nodding my head.

"Well then, I suppose now all that's left is to wait", I replied taking my seat next to the girl again so as to watch over her in her slumber.

* * *

><p>Nikita's P.O.V<p>

I knew I was having a dream the moment I opened my eyes. I was standing alone in the throne room of Mount Olympus, hardly a place I regularly visit but what really gave it away was the silence. It was far too peaceful and quiet for this to have been reality. After all, the last time I was in this part of Olympus it had been practically falling to pieces what with the war and everything. It's not that these types of dreams are all that shocking for me, in fact as a demigod these dreams are quite frequent. Usually whenever a God or Goddess would like to get a message to their children they contact us through dreams show us things from the past, future or speak with us directly warning us of dangers ahead. So as I've explained, I wasn't startled by the situation. I was however very startled when I turned around and saw a lion staring inquisitively at me from my father's throne. You see it's not very usual for my father to allow anyone who isn't HIM sit in his seat-what with him being the king of Olympus and all- so naturally I became incredibly suspicious. Either this was an extremely unusual dream or I was finally losing my mind.

"Daughter of Zeus" he spoke curiously, "do you know who I am?"

Definitely losing my mind I decided backing up so as to put as much space between myself and the talking-_ yes, talking-_ lion. Suspicious and now hyperaware of my surroundings and the lion's movements I replied,"I'm afraid I don't, although I would advise you to remove yourself from my father's throne, he doesn't appreciate others sitting in it" no sooner had I finished my sentence before a deep, loud, rumbling roar had escaped the lions mouth.

"Do not speak to me with such an insolent tone Daughter of Zeus, I am an old and loyal friend of your fathers"

Scared of the lions reaction I quickly apologized and proceeded to cast my eyes downward in order to escape eye contact. There was something about this lion that held the aura of both power and comfort at the same time.

Like both the calm of a silent millpond and the danger of a roaring ocean.

I decided to be more cautious throughout the rest of this dream, and treat it as if I were having a conversation with my uncle Hades, be respectful but wary.

"Much better" the lion said. "Now time for a formal introduction"

standing up from my father's throne the lion strolled slowly forward until he was a mere 12 inches in front of me. It was in this moment that my story truly starts. The next words to come out of his mouth would change my life forever.

"My name is Aslan, and I have called you here to fulfil your destiny, to save my land, Narnia"


End file.
